


Off to Battle

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [20]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Off to Battle

* * *

When you saw Tony’s gift, you’d began to cry. “What is it, little one?” Thor asked, worried.

You looked up at him and shrugged. “I still love him, and it just…hurts.”

“Do you wish I talk to him? Tell him to stop?” He rubbed your back, frowning.

“No.” You sighed. “It’ll hurt either way.” As odd as that sounded. “I have to get used to having him around. I want his friendship again. I miss that…”

Thor nodded, doing his best to understand. “I’ll do anything you want me to do little one.” He kissed your head. “We must get ready for our trip. I’ll alert the captain.”

“I’ll go make sure I have everything I want to bring. I got your parents a couple little things to bring.” You pecked his chin. “I’ll meet you in a few in the living room, okay?”

He nodded, going off to do his business.

You sighed, taking a few minutes to get your bearings.

* * *

It didn’t take Thor long to find Steve. “We’re almost ready to go.” He spoke up. “It’ll be good to get here away from here.” He sighed.

Steve furrowed his brows. “What’s going on?”

“I think she needs to get away from Stark. A different plant shall do.” Thor was clearly still angry with Tony. “I’m glad you are going my friend, I trust you with her and the little god’s health.”

He smiled at that. “I feel better being around her.” He said simply, crossing his arms over his chest. “And if you two aren’t here, it’s just me and Buck. Gets kinda boring sometimes.”

Thor chuckled. “I can imagine how that works. Asgard will be a good get away.” He patted his shoulder. “See you in a few.”

With a small nod, Steve watched Thor walk away before finishing up his packing.

* * *

You waited in the living room, hugging a small blanket towards you that you usually took, waiting for the guys. You closed your eyes briefly and felt a hand rub at your shoulder, leaning into it when it felt good. “Tired, doll?” Steve chuckled lightly.

“Not really.” You hummed. “That feels nice though.” You leaned back.

“I’m glad.” He smiled, continuing what he was doing.

Thor came in, beaming. “Shall we go, or do you wish to continue?” He teased.

You blushed lightly. “We’ll go if we must.” You teased right back, patting Steve’s hand in a thank you as you stood.

* * *

Once you were in Asgard, you felt the familiarity return and smiled as you returned to your chambers. Stretching your back, you smiled over at Thor. “I was thinking about our wedding while I packed my things.” You told him lovingly.

He smiled brightly at that. “Were you my love? What about?” He cupped your cheek as he pulled you close.

“Well, I don’t want to get married when I’m huge…” You joked. “So, I was thinking maybe when he’s about 6 months old?”

He thought for a moment and nodded. “That should give us plenty time to plan. I assume we have the wedding here correct?”

You nodded. “We’ll need to have something there, as well, at least to make it legal there.” You pointed out. “But that’s as easy as going to a court house.” Having a huge wedding didn’t matter to you. As long as you were marrying Thor, you had all you needed for a perfect wedding.

“Of course.” He kissed your head softly. “Anything you wish.” He rubbed your middle softly before placing a soft kiss there as well. “Anything he wishes as well.”

Your hand went to rest on the top of his gently. “We should start feeling him more soon.” So far it had been tiny kicks here and there, and you were excited for the first time Thor really felt him.

“I’m sure you will not be happy with the level of his movements.” He chuckled softly. “I have to greet some of the people, do you wish to accompany or do it over breakfast tomorrow?”

“Over breakfast tomorrow. I won’t lie. I’ve been looking forward to that tub all day.” You blushed lightly.

He laughed lovingly. “Of course. I’ll see you tonight.” He pecked your lips before going off to do his business for the evening.

You watched him go, biting your lip slightly before turning and heading towards the bathroom. It would be a lie to say that you weren’t a bit giddy.

To say the bathtub was huge was an understatement, it had to fit God’s like Thor after all. As bubbles filled the tub, you slipped out of your clothes off, letting them pool at your feet before stepping in. You sighed in relief as you finally relaxed in the water, feeling the stresses of the past couple weeks drain away slowly.

* * *

As your days passed in Asgard, you asked every question on your list, and then some. It was nearing your eighth night there when you’d made your choice. Sitting at dinner, you smiled over at Thor. “I’ve made my decision on whether I’ll be here for his birth, or in New York.”

He instantly gave you his full attention, his hands holding yours. “Do tell.”

“I’m going to stay here.” You told him. “I really don’t have to go back for a bit. I can see the doctors here, right?”

He nodded. “Of course. Did you get all your questions answered?” He had relaxed a little, feeling better that he’d be around his people.

“I did!” You nodded happily. “So, I won’t be going back to New York for awhile.” You chuckled.

“This is great news.” He smiled brightly. “Have you told the captain?”

You shook your head. “I wanted to tell you first.” Of course you’d want to tell your fiance before anyone else. “I’ll miss you when you go on missions, though.”

He nodded in understanding, kissing your nose. “It will be comforting to know you are here though. I have the best security men.”

You smiled as his lips touched you. “We need to work on his nursery here, as well. And think of a name. Perhaps you should ask your father for suggestions? After all, Thor is a wonderful name.”

Thor ducked his head. “Thank you little one, I will ask my father, probably mother as well, she will add the charm as you would say.” He smiled.

“Well, I think while you talk with them about names, I’ll tell Steve about me staying here. Maybe ask him to join me for a walk.”

He nodded. “Sounds lovely.” He brought your knuckles to his lips. “I have to get new armor in the morning across the city, ask Steve if he wishes to attend.”

“I will.” You agreed. “Although, I will say now…no training this kid with swords or anything for awhile. I don’t know when you start that, but I don’t like the thought of our child playing with dangerous things.”

Thor pursed his lips for a brief moment. “But my love that is the perfect time to train. I was mighty by the age of five. I am sure many of the finest of craftsmen are already making such things for the tiny god.”

You raised your eyebrows. “I’ll compromise. I’ll buy him as many Nerf swords and shields as I can. Less sharp.” You chuckled.

He knew he’d be bringing up the conversation up again later, but for now he only nodded. “As you wish.” He kissed you gently. “I will return tonight.” He patted your middle lovingly as he stood.

“Thank you.” You smiled at him. “I’ll be waiting for you.” You winked playfully, making him chuckle.

He smiled as you blew a kiss and waved as he reached for his hammer.

* * *

Steve was in his civilian clothes as he looked at old maps when you walked into his chamber.  “Hello, sweetheart.” He smiled.

“I was wondering if you’d take a walk with me? Thor is with his parents talking about names for the baby.”

“Sure, let me just…” He rolled up the map he was looking at and put it to the side before standing. “Where we headed?” He offered his arm.

You linked your arm with his. “Just around the grounds. That’s all.” You shrugged. “I’d like to stay mobile before it’s annoying.” You chuckled.

“Understandable.” He chuckled and lead you outside, he watched you for a moment, blushing as you caught him.

“So, I’m sure you heard about his request for me to stay in Asgard, right?” You asked after a few moments, looking around.

He nodded. “Yeah, I also heard you asking questions this week.” He chuckled.

“I’ve made my choice.” You noted. “I’ve already told Thor, and wanted to tell you myself.” You went on. “I’m staying here, until he’s likely a few months old. I don’t know how old he’ll need to be in order to travel. I’ll need to talk to Bruce about that.”

“Oh, okay.” He nodded, soaking in your words. “I’m sure Thor was happy to hear that.” He smiled, stopping by one of the fountains in the garden.

“He was. He said it’ll be a comfort, as he has some of the best men.” You nodded. “I’m sure that likely wasn’t something you wanted to hear, though.” He’d be back in New York with Bucky in that large house, and you’d be here.

“No, but it really has nothing to do with me doll. You’re putting you and the baby first and that’s what’s important.” He faced you, looking a bit sad, but smiling a little in assurance.

You gave him a quick hug. “Thank you for being understanding.”

He rested his head gently on top of yours. “Of course. I’ll miss you though.” He said softly as he rubbed your arms when he pulled back to look at you.

“It’s not like you can’t visit.” You reminded him. “Whenever you can.” You hoped that was often.

He nodded, but you could tell he was still processing. “I definitely will. Will probably bring Bucky along at one point.” He chuckled half heartedly. “Either way thank you for telling me yourself.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to your cheek.

You smiled softly. “Of course. What would life be like without you two?” You chuckled. “And you’re welcome.”

He smiled. “You’d be just fine without us doll.” He teased, letting you go as he began walking again.

“Yeah, okay.” You slapped his chest lightly. “I’d miss you two too much.”

He gave you a small smile, reaching for your hand and giving it a squeeze. “I don’t want to put the pressure on Thor to be transporting us all the time with a baby on the way so I’m just preparing myself to be away from you for a while.” He admitted.

Your smile fell. “How long would a while be?” You asked, worried that you wouldn’t be seeing him for months.

“Probably a few months at a time.” He nodded. “Maybe more once you get closer.”

“Oh.” You nodded, stepping back. “I’ll send letters over with him, updates…if you’d like?” You offered. “Oh, and he wants you to go with him in the morning when he gets new armor made.”

Steve stepped towards you quickly, afraid you’d run off. “Please don’t be upset doll, it wasn’t my intention.” He cupped your face gently. “I still have a week or two here, we’ll figure something out.” He rubbed his thumbs against your cheeks.

You shrugged, tearing up, and hating your emotions. “But then who knows when the next time I’ll see you is.”

He wiped under your eyes quickly. “It’s just me sweetheart.” He chuckled very lightly. “You’ll be so busy with a baby god, that you won’t have time to worry about old Steve.” He leaned his forehead against yours.

“No, of course I wouldn’t have time for one of the most important people in my life.” You said sarcastically. “I wouldn’t have time for someone I love having around.” Shaking your head, you sniffed.

His lip quirked up in a smile. “That’s nice to hear.” He didn’t move from his spot, but brought a hand to your back. “How about I talk it over with Thor tomorrow for the trip and get his advice?” He wiped away your tears again.

You nodded. “Sounds good.” You sighed. “But, um…I’m gonna go relax.” You motioned to the palace.

He nodded, looking down before dropping his hands from where they were. “I’m going to stay out here a while.” He swallowed thickly, his cheeks rosy as he turned and sat on one of the stone fountains.

“Night, Steve.” You breathed, moving over to kiss the top of his head. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“Sweet dreams.” He smiled softly up at you. “I’ll see you tomorrow before Thor and I leave.” He watched some birds off in the distance.

* * *

Before you knew it, you were back in your shared chambers, looking around. You had wandered back without realizing it.

Thor walked in then, startling you. “Mother says thank you for the ‘bath bombs’ you brought her.” He used his hands to make motions when using the earthly terms.

“Oh, I’ll tell her thank you at breakfast.” You gave him a small smile as you unclasped the necklace you were wearing.

He nodded, going about his nightly routine for a few moments, watching you after a while.  

Once you were changed, and had brushed your teeth, you crawled into bed, looking forward to lying your head on his chest and falling asleep listening to his heartbeat.

Thor quickly enveloped you in his arms once he was in bed, rubbing your back like most nights, smiling as you drifted off rather quickly.

* * *

The next morning, you were slow to get dressed, not wanting to see Steve right away. You were simply afraid that your hormones would get the better of you again.

Thor had already left, gone to debrief the men that were accompanying him and Steve on the small journey. He left a note on his side of the bed. I shall see you in front of the palace at 9 darling.

You smiled softly at it before exiting your chambers. As you moved through the halls, you said hello to everyone, knowing you needed to get used to being here alone. Thor wouldn’t always be with you.

The different maids and men of the army waved and said their hellos, knowing you were the future of Asgard.

Steve was eating breakfast in the large hall when you entered, trying to finish quickly. You gave him a small smile, the butterflies in your stomach going insane. “Good morning.” You said politely.

He blushed as he looked up, wiping his mouth. “Morning sweetheart. Sorry, I woke up late.”

You shook your head. “That’s fine. Thor has already dressed and eaten. I think he’s discussing the baby’s room with his father.” You told him. “I told him to surprise me since I get most of the say back home.”

He nodded, motioning for the seat beside him. “I have a few more minutes then. The baby is going to be spoiled here.” He chuckled.

Nodding, you sat next to him, rubbing your stomach as you looked at him. “He will be. I hope Thor comes up with a name soon. I’d love to be able to call him by his name.”

“I’m sure he will soon.” He smiled. “Can I…Can I feel?” He looked at your middle.

You smiled at him. “Sure. He’ll be more active soon. He usually is right after I eat.”

He smiled as he cautiously placed both hands on either side of your bump, blushing slightly. You giggled when your unborn son pushed against one of his hands lightly. He grinned widely, blushing as he pulled away automatically, almost scared by the reaction. “T-That was great!”

“Wait until he gets even stronger and gives you a swift kick.” You teased him lightly.

“I can’t wait.” He smiled gently, leaning his arms on his knees. He glanced around for a moment, noticing the breakfast staff had left.

You smirked. “Yeah, because it won’t be your insides getting abused by the tiny God!” You laughed.

He chuckled. “True. I’m sorry doll.” He checked his watch, even though time was different in this realm. “I should get going…”

“He’s worth it.” You said lovingly. “And oh, okay.” You nodded. “You know where to find me.” You motioned around the palace.

He nodded in agreement and stood, taking your hands to help you stand. “I feel like I’m going off to battle.” He chuckled.

You raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that?” You asked, curious.

He shrugged. “We’re going to get armor and riding horses…” He chuckled. “And this is one of my last trips before I leave.” He added solemnly.

Sighing, you nodded sadly. “I know. I hope you’ll reconsider this ‘few months’ nonsense.” You told him, looking him in the eye. “Who else would I go whine to when he’s off doing his Godly stuff and my feet are swollen?” You joked.

“I’ll talk to him.” He nodded, cupping your face. “I just don’t want to put pressure on you guys is all. I love you sweetheart. Always.” He kissed your forehead.

“I love you, too, Steve.” You smiled softly.

He blushed, glancing down briefly before leaning down, your words giving him enough confidence to press his lips to yours.

You kissed him back for a moment before pulling away, a slightly shocked look on your face.


End file.
